Beginnings
by blowtorchacurlyfry
Summary: Series of one shots surrounding Kurt and Finn and the adjustment of their lives as their parents are married. Friendship. I really like the way these turned out.
1. 1

Kurt cornered him after Glee, and for once, Finn looked resigned.

"Did she tell you?"

"Yeah." He was slowly picking up his backpack. Kurt was looking at him closely, trying to read his expression.

"What do you think?"

Finn looked at the shorter boy and sighed. "I think it's great. For them. They really seem to love each other. If it makes them happy..It's just going to be a big change. I hope we can take this opportunity to..put things behind us and start over, try to make this work." He sighed again. "Look, Kurt, I know it's been bumpy in the past, last year, but..we're gonna be a family now. I want all four of us to be happy, not just my mom and your dad. I really..want to make this work. And also, to say I'm sorry. I know you have it rough at school, and I wish I had been more understanding. I see that now."

Kurt looked into his eyes and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry too, Finn. I'm sorry I was such a stalker idiot last year, and drove us to where we went. And you're absolutely right. This does give us the opportunity to start over, and I think we should take full advantage of it."

Finn smiled and held out a hand. "Friends?"

"Brothers, now."

"Gosh, you're right. It sounds strange, doesn't it?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes."

Finn clapped him on the back. "C'mon. We'll be late for lunch."

"Did Carole tell you you guys are moving in after the wedding?"

"No, but I guessed as much. Guess we'll be rooming together after all."

"And I have some great redecorating ideas. Much better than before."

Finn stopped walking and looked warily at him.

"Well, just one idea in fact," Kurt continued confidently, not seeming to notice Finn. "My dad mentioned doing some remodeling, adding another room. Until then, I say we split the basement fifty fifty, and each do what we want with it. It's not very zen, but it's the best I could come up with." He turned and smiled at a relieved looking Finn, who then hurried to catch up with him. "That's..the best idea I've heard yet."

"I thought you'd say so."


	2. 2

Finn rounded a corner and came face to face with a sight: Kurt was cornered against a row of lockers by three jocks, what looked to be his textbooks and belongings had been knocked out of his hands and lay scattered around his feet. He looked tiny compared to them. Without hesitating a second, Finn rushed up to them.

"Hey hey! Knock it off!"

"What's it to you?"

"Thats my brother you're beating up. And he's a human being, same as you. Fuck off, Karoski."

"Yea, well your so called 'brother's' a fag."

"And you're not going to lay a finger on him anymore, if I have anything to do with it."

"You're a freak, Hudson. Ever since you joined those singing losers. You're not one of us anymore."

"Well thank god we agree on something."

Karofski slammed his hand threateningly next to Kurt's head so that the metal rang. Kurt jumped.

"You haven't seen the last of us. Both of you." With that, the three of them left.

Finn picked up Kurt's dropped textbooks, and then took the sniffling boy by the arm, and led him out of the school. When they were outside, Finn sat Kurt down on a bench next to the front doors. Before he could say anything, Kurt started repeating, "I should have transferred I should have transferred-"

"Kurt, stop, look at me!" He forced the boy to face him, and Finn looked into his face.

"No, you shouldn't have. Your friends are here, and I'm going to see to it that they don't do that anymore."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "You can't protect me all the time, Finn Hudson."

"No, but I'm going to do the best I can. K?"

"You'll get crap for it. Defending me. The football team will hate you."

"I don't care!" Finn said quickly. "And you wanna know why? Cause family comes first. I've had it with those guys."

"I'm not your real family."

"You are to me," Finn said evenly. "And that's all that matters, right?"

Kurt stared at him, then nodded slowly.

"C'mon. Let's go home."


	3. 3

Kurt knocked against the open door and leaned against the doorframe. The smell of the room was very distinct from the rest of the house. The aroma of fresh paint and new carpet. Finn finished pushing his dresser into place, then stood up and faced him.

"Looking good."

"You know, it's strange, I kinda miss the cowboy wallpaper."

Kurt shrugged. "Then put in cowboy wallpaper. Just so you know, if you do, I'd keep as far away from this section of the house as possible."

Finn laughed. "Nah, that stuff was like circa 1965. If they still carry it, someone should be shot. Besides, I like twerpy blue, or whatever-"

"Antwerp. I like it too."


	4. 4

Finn bounded into the kitchen. "Mornin!"

"You're going to be late. Where's Kurt?"

"Probably fixing his hair," Finn said as he snatched a box of lucky charms towards him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Finn!" Carole said, reprimandingly. At that moment, Kurt huffed into the kitchen, took a jar off a shelf and a clean bowl and sat down at the table, starting in with:

"You and dad are exactly the same. In fact, I think I'm the only one in this household who doesn't spend their entire existence with corn syrup and red 40 pumping through my veins."

"Mmm. Corn syrup." Finn said, grinning. Kurt fixed him with a withering stare.

"Hey, the only people that eat that meesly crap-"

"Muesli. It's muesli. Rolled oats, whole grains, nuts, dates-

"Yea, whatever,"Finn continued. "The only people who eat that stuff are hippies and horses."

"Well, seeing as I am neither of those things, you're obviously wrong."

"Mmm, haven't ruled out show pony yet."

"Boys!" Carole said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Finn continued.

"I dunno, the amount of time you spend in the bathroom every morning grooming yourself makes me wonder."

"Well, the way you mix two different patterns of stripes really shows off a great sense of aesthetics."

"Ass-what?"

"BOYS!" They both stopped and looked at Carole. "Take it to the _car_. It's a quarter till."

"Did my dad get his breakfast?"

"Yes, he started early this morning. Now, get going!"

Finn drained the milk out of his bowl, and they both got up and headed for the door.

"Nice leg warmers by the way."

"Thank you."

"Did Jane Fonda knit them?"

"Finn, you made a pop culture reference! I'm shocked!"

"I'm full of surprises."

"I'm sure."

With that, the door slammed behind them. Carole shook her head, and began wiping the table. Boys will be boys.


	5. 5

Finn opened the front door and walked into entryway, dropping his keys on the counter. He moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, staring into it's depths, not really seeing it. A voice made him jump.

"Hey."

"Oh, Hey. I didn't see you."

Kurt was sitting on the couch, wearing a sweat shirt and pajamas. His hair appeared slightly damp from the shower. He was sitting cross legged, his laptop on his lap. The TV was on mute, and the light from the images played on his face.

"I thought you went out."

"Yeah, well, Puck's off getting trashed at a party."

"Figures."

"I wasn't feeling it. I kinda left him to his own devices. Weren't you going to do something?"

"Mercedes bailed on me. She had to help her mom or something." Finn sat down on the couch. "Both of us here on a saturday night."

"Yep."

"What are you doing? Multi tasking?" He gestured to the laptop and the TV.

"Something like that," Kurt smiled.

"Wanna order in a pizza or something?"

"Only if it's Midtown."

"Aah, that's like eight extra bucks."

"Minus the MSG."

"Fine."

Finn made the call, then sat back down on the couch. Kurt closed the laptop. "Want to watch something?" Finn gave him a look. They had had many a remote fight. "Come on, Finn. If we don't agree on something, we'll do something else." He flicked through channels.

"Ooh. You'll like this, I think. It's a classic, Bogart and Bacall. Film Noir, no singing, I promise. It's like a detective movie," Kurt said.

"No singing?"

"No singing."

Surprisingly, Finn enjoyed the movie, though it was kinda hard to follow. When the ending credits rolled, Kurt sighed. "Modern film can't compete on the level of movies like this. I love that era. So classy." For once, he wasn't sitting prim and proper, back straight, legs crossed. He was curled up on the opposite end of the couch, his eyes half closed. Slowly, over the past several months, Finn had gotten to see the other side of Kurt. It came with living with him, he guessed, but he wondered if he was aware that he was slowly letting down that carefully sculpted persona he worked so hard to upkeep. He was accepting Finn without even knowing it, and slowly letting him in.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you think. It's amazing how these just poured out. Should I continue? They're really fun to write.


End file.
